


Laugh - TsukiKuroo

by juicewho



Series: Writober 2020 Haikyuu!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blankets, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Freeform, Hair, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Laughter, Love, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Self-Hatred, Tears, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicewho/pseuds/juicewho
Summary: His laughter was fascinating, and to Tsukishima, it sounded like music. Loud, unapologetic peals of high-pitched notes echoed throughout the house— a beautiful expression of joy. Kuroo’s face reflected that, too.His eyes, sparkling, crinkled at the edges. His mouth was wide open, no longer able to contain the eager happiness that rushed to escape his body.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Writober 2020 Haikyuu!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002090
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Laugh - TsukiKuroo

The television illuminated the dark living room, a Netflix romcom playing on the screen. It was their date night, but both boys preferred to spend the time inside, just enjoying each other’s presence. 

Tsukishima, curled up under a fluffy comforter, pressed himself further into his boyfriend’s chest. Kuroo’s left arm was wrapped around him, pulling him into a comfortable embrace. His ear rested against Kuroo’s ribcage, right over his steadily beating heart.The rhythm settled him, helped to calm his usually racing mind. 

He felt his eyelids get heavier, drooping closed despite his efforts to focus on the movie. Tsukishima felt a pair of lips press atop his head. He could feel Kuroo’s warm breath lightly blowing strands of his hair, and he smiled to himself. 

Turning his head to face his boyfriend with his eyes still closed, “I love you, Tetsurō,” he said. It was a statement, a fact, an _absolute certainty_ , and Tsukishima meant it with his whole heart.

“I love you too, Kei.” Kuroo pressed a gentle kiss onto Tsukishima’s waiting lips, smiling toothily as he did so. Once they pulled away, Kuroo tilted his head, using Tsukishima as a pillow; brought his gaze back to the movie.

Just as he was about to drift off into a world of dreams, his eyes snapped open at the booming sound of Kuroo’s laughter. Tsukishima came to the realization that he’d never before heard his boyfriend laugh. 

But tonight, it was just the two of them, and for the first time, Kuroo had allowed himself to let his amusement bubble out of his chest. The thought of that brought a warm feeling to his heart.

His laughter was fascinating, and to Tsukishima, it sounded like music. Loud, unapologetic peals of high-pitched notes echoed throughout the house— a beautiful expression of joy. Kuroo’s face reflected that, too. 

His eyes, sparkling, crinkled at the edges. His mouth was wide open, no longer able to contain the eager happiness that rushed to escape his body. 

_Cute,_ Tsukishima thought internally, his face stretched into a smile. 

But, as abruptly as he started, Kuroo stopped laughing, his fit fading into an uncomfortable silence. Tsukishima pushed against Kuroo’s chest and sat up, immediately feeling the loss of his other half pressed into him. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he turned to face Kuroo, whose head was hanging down. 

“Hey, why’d you stop?” he asked. His hand moved to Kuroo’s chin, slowly lifted it up. “Tetsurō, please look at me,” he pleaded, when Kuroo refused to meet his eyes. 

Tsukishima was alarmed to hear his usually confident, flashy boyfriend start to sniffle. Kuroo’s face went on to contort— his eyebrows pressed together; his nose scrunched up and flared, bringing his upper lip along. As his chin began to quiver, his teeth clamped down on his lower lip to stop the shaking. A lonesome tear slipped out of the corner of his now-glistening eyes. 

Flooded with love and concern, Tsukishima moved quickly. His arms came out from underneath his blanket, and he used them to surround Kuroo’s head, pulling him into his chest, not caring in the _slightest_ about the wet feeling of his boyfriend’s tears. 

The fingers of his right hand threaded through Kuroo’s glossy black hair, and he used his left hand to pat his back, which was shuddering as sobs continued to rack his body.

It had always been Kuroo who had comforted Tsukishima. He’d always been so strong and assured, and when he would have doubts, he brushed them off as if they were nothing— as if they didn’t really matter. 

Now, he looked so small, so _vulnerable_ — curled into a ball, shivering. And it wasn’t that Kuroo was crying which bothered him. It was that Tsukishima didn’t have a clue _why_ his boyfriend was suddenly broken. 

His mind filled with thoughts, and he couldn’t help that his heartbeat picked up with anxiety. He sat there helplessly, cradling his boyfriend, rocking back and forth, whispering “I love you” sweetly into his ears. 

By the time the movie reached its ending credits, Kuroo’s breathing had evened out a bit, but his tears were still flowing; steady rivers down the contours of his face. Finally lifting his head, Kuroo looked at Tsukishima’s face, which was a tight mask of concern. 

His warm brown eyes were red and swollen, still brimming; his cheeks were blotchy. His head must’ve been throbbing. Tsukishima craned his neck, pressed a kiss to each of Kuroo’s temples, wiped away the droplets with the brush of his thumbs. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, quietly.

“It’s—“ Kuroo’s voice was hoarse. “—it’s stupid. I’m sorry for ruining our date.” He hugged himself further, closing himself off. Tsukishima looked at him with incredulity. 

“No—” Tsukishima began, aggressively. He was starting to get irritated. Every time Kuroo allowed himself to open up a little bit, he would push him away. “—you can’t keep doing this. Your problems aren’t stupid.” 

Kuroo looked up. Tsukishima rarely became agitated with him. “I can’t keep seeing you fighting with yourself,” Tsukishima continued. “It makes me feel useless, seeing you tear yourself apart. I’m your _boyfriend._ We’re supposed to do this together, remember?” he exclaimed, blowing out a quick breath.

Seeing his boyfriend well up with tears again, Tsukishima let out a low expletive. “Fuck— Testu, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that,” he said, regretfully. “I just want you to share your problems with me. You don’t have to hide.” He kissed Kuroo softly, tasting the salty droplets on his lips. “I want to see all of you.” 

Kuroo nodded quietly, choked out a breath. “Okay,” he started, hesitantly. “It’s dumb, but—“ He paused, glancing apologetically at Tsukishima, who glared at him.

“I’ve told you already. You—”

“Y-yeah. Got it,” Kuroo said, looking down one again, at his fingers, fiddling on his lap. He took a shaky breath. “I didn’t want you to hear my laugh,” he whispered. 

“What?” Tsukishima blurted after a while. Kuroo’s cheeks reddened, and he covered his face with his hands. Tsukishima peeled them away. “Why?”

“You probably already know. It’s so ugly,” Kuroo said, smiling sadly. “‘You sound like a hyena, Kuroo. What’s wrong with you?’” he mocked, using a weird voice. Tsukishima was radiating anger. He had the sudden urge to strangle someone, but that wouldn’t help anything.

“Who the _fuck_ said that to you?” Tsukishima asked. 

“Kei, calm down please. I don’t— I don’t really care anymore. It was my old friends in high school. I’m sure they didn’t mean any harm in it. They were probably just poking fun, “ Kuroo said, quick to respond. 

_Why are you defending them?_ Tsukishima thought furiously. _Why should I forgive them when they caused you so much pain?_

“Besides, they were right. My laugh _is_ weird. It’s totally a turn-off, right?” Kuroo’s voice broke. He looked up at Tsukishima, his mouth curved slightly into a weak smile. He grasped Kuroo’s face in his hands, kissed him firmly. 

“Don’t. Your laugh is _fucking beautiful._ I love it,” he stated. Kuroo looked at him.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better, aren’t you?” 

“Does it look like I’m joking?” Tsukishima deadpanned. “I love it when you _let yourself be happy_. Your laugh is so perfect,” he said, peppering kisses all over Kuroo’s face. “Don’t doubt that for a second. Okay?” He raised his eyebrows, expectantly. 

“Tsk. Fine.” Kuroo smiled in defeat. He crawled toward Tsukishima, who opened his arms, welcoming his boyfriend into an embrace. With one hand, he switched off the television and reached up to remove his glasses before turning back to Kuroo. 

“You tired?” he asked.

“Exhausted,” was Kuroo’s response, muffled by Tsukishima’s chest.

“Then sleep. I love you.” 

And he did. Tsukishima smiled down, captivated, at the sleeping figure huddled in his arms. The tension on his face— the stress, the worry, the doubt— all swept away when sleep washed over him. He knew, as he let himself drift off, that he would love Kuroo to the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
